Of Love and Chaos
by frozenkingdom
Summary: Pitch captures Jamie and rapes him. Jamie blames Jack and doesn't want to see him anymore. Can their love be saved? Kind of BenneFrost and Jamie/Pitch(rape). BoyXBoy, Rape. Rated M for Language and Rape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So you stumbled upon my first fanfiction! Well thank you for at least finding it interesting! It's just a little story that came to my mind and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or any of it's characters. I do own the plot for this story (as far as you can really "own" a plot). We all know that part and this will stay in effect until I update it in future chapters.**

**Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Slash, Rape, and way to much love**

Chapter 1: An old Friend?

"911 What's your emergency?"

"I'm...being...chased."

"Who's chasing you?"

"I...don't...know!"

"Okay where are you?"

"I...don't...know!"

"Try to find some people and scream so that they will notice you. We will try to locate your phone!"

That's when Jamie ended the call. He didn't want them to find him. They would just be in danger. The boy wasn't quite honest with the man on the phone. He knew exactly who was chasing him. But a grown man wouldn't believe that a 16 year old boy was running away from the boogeyman.

But it was the truth. Jamie was out with his friends and when he went home alone, Pitch suddenly attacked him. Pitch Black who Jamie thought was invisible and weak. But now he was running away from him. And he knew he wouldn't make it. He screamed. Screamed for Jack, but the winter spirit was nowhere near.

Jamie took a turn to the left, and of course it was a dead end. He wasn't very familiar with this area. At least now he could stop and catch his breath. He felt a cold shower of fear running down his back. Pitch had found him.

"What do you want Pitch?", asked Jamie, trying to sound as confident as possible, Of course he failed miserably. "That would be Jack Frost", Pitch answered. "Then why are you going after me? As you can see, Jack didn't come to rescue me!", Jamie said, his voice cracking. "But he will. So what do you think of my new little trick I learned?" – "What..." Then Pitch knocked him out with his nightmaresand.

/scene/

Meanwhile Jack was flying over Burgess. He had the strange feeling that Jamie had a problem, so he just wanted to check on him, before he would bring snow to Paris. But when he came to house of the Bennetts, he saw that Jamie's Room was dark, and his window closed. "I guess he's asleep", muttered Jack and flew off to France.

/break/

When Jamie woke up, the first thing he noticed, was that he was tied up against a wall. In front of him was Pitch standing with his back to Jamie. "Finally you are awake! I was wondering if you would ever wake up." Confused Jamie asked: "How'd you know I'm awake?" – "I can sense your fear Jamie Bennett. It grows with every second!" Slowly Pitch turned around. "You know Jack is going to find out. And then he's going to kick your ass!", Jamie said. "Watch your language Jamie Bennett!", said Pitch raising his voice. "And no he will not lay his foot on my behind. Instead you will kill him for me!"

"And why would I do that?" "Because I am going to kill you if you do not do as I please." Although Jamie was scared he said: "I will never kill Jack! Go ahead kill me!" "I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see Jack will only come for you if you are alive. But there are other ways to get you to do what I want! And believe me Jamie Bennett. When I am done with you, you will wish I had killed you!", with that he knocked Jamie out again.

**A/N: You made it through the first chapter! Yay! Ok so I know it is very short and I'll try to make the next chapters longer! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to R&R please!**

**Flamers can go somewhere and do something ;)**

**Next chapter will contain rape! Don't tell me I didn't warn you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Yay so just in case you forgot: there's rape in this chapter, so don't like, just skip and pm me for a less explicit version of this chapter :)**

**With that said, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Handmade

"You my friend have a serious lack of sleep! Whenever I knock you out, you sleep for hours. How about cutting the video games and more sleep?" That was not what Jamie wanted to wake up to. Pitch's dark emotionless voice. "How about you let me go and Jack won't beat you up that hard?", Jamie countered.

Obviously Pitch wasn't expecting Jamie to have the courage to say something like that, because he looked a bit surprised. Jamie used the moment to look around. He wasn't tied up against the wall anymore. Instead he was tied up, but laying on something... soft? He tried to move, but the ropes that held him where to strong. He took a closer look. Whatever it was that held him in Place, it was not a rope!

"Do you like my nightmare-ropes? I made them myself!", said Pitch with an innocent smile on his face. "Don't think I'm stupid Pitch!", said Jamie, "How come you learned so many new tricks? I thought the guardians beat you up and made you weak and stuff."

"Well I gained power again! I started spreading fear again! That's how! And I'm more powerful than ever!", Pitch said. "But you know that they are going to notice that the lights will go out..."

"Jamie, Jamie. What if the lights aren't going out?" Jamie was confused. "But how can you spread fear without...?"

"Thank you for asking that! Well the answer is simple: Everything can coexist, if it is in balance! As long as I keep the fear on a low enough level, the kids will continue to believe. But they will also fear me! That's how I got my powers back! That's why the guardians will never find out!"

"But enough talking! I ask you once again: Will you kill Jack Frost for me?", Pitch asked. "No. Never in a lifetime!", Jamie said and he managed to sound at least a little bit confident. Pitch's emotionless face turned angry. "Well then life with the consequences!" 

Before Jamie could say anything, Pitch stood over him. He could feel the nightmare-ropes pull tighter, as Pitch started to take off his cloak. "What are you doing?", asked Jamie, fear in his voice. "Oh you will see!" And with that Pitch took of his underwear, leaving his hard member in front of Jamie's face.

Jamie wanted to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, two nightmare-ropes came and held his mouth open. That was when Pitch put his dick into Jamie's mouth. The nightmare-ropes forced Jamie to move his head, causing him to deep-throat Pitch's way too large dick. The ropes just kept on and on forcing Jamie to blow Pitch to his climax. When Pitch came, the ropes closed his nose, to make him swallow it. Then Pitch backed off. The ropes still held Jamie. "What the fuck?", Jamie cried more than speaking. "Oh it's not over yet!", smirked Pitch, while ripping apart Jamie's pants and underwear, leaving him completely exposed. "Such a sweet, innocent hole you have there. It would be a pity if something... Happened to it!" And with that Pitch thrusted in. Jamie cried in pain. But Pitch didn't stop. It seemed to turn him on even more. Tears of pain ran down Jamie's cheeks, while Pitch pulled out, just to push back in with even more force. After a few thrusts, Pitch thought that that wasn't enough, and he summoned two nightmare-cocks to penetrate Jamie's hole. He loved the tightness. Jamie felt like his inside was torn apart when the nightmare-cocks entered. He wasn't even crying anymore. He was just waiting for it to be over. After a few minutes Pitch came, filling Jamie's ass with his dirty seeds. "Why?",asked Jamie. "Because Jack didn't come to save you!", whispered Pitch. Then he grabbed Jamie's dick, and started jerking him off. Jamie started screaming. He didn't want that. He didn't want to have an orgasm. Not from Pitch. He tried to fight it, but Pitch just kept going, until finally Jamie came. When Pitch was done, he jerked off one last time, spraying his seeds all over Jamie, before leaving the room.

Jamie wanted to die. This wasn't how he imagined losing his virginity. He always wanted Jack to do it. In his careful and loving way. But know Pitch had done it. And it was all Jack's fault! If Jack would have rescued him, this wouldn't have happened. But no Jack had better things to do then helping his first believer.

But right now there were more important things. Jamie had to get out of here, before Pitch would come back. As soon as he had this thought the nightmare-ropes vanished and he could move freely. There were some clothes laying on the floor, so Jamie put them on. And they fit! Then, as fast as he could, Jamie got out of the room.

He was still in great pain, but he ignored it for now. He was running trough empty halls of an empty building, trying to find a way out.

/scene/

Meanwhile Pitch was in his lair, a content smile on his lips. Everything was going like planned. The boy didn't even question the fitting clothes on the floor. It was nearly too easy. But he knew that the kid didn't suspect anything. One of his new tricks was reading mortal's minds. He also knew that Jamie was blaming Jack for all this. "What a stupid little boy", thought Pitch, his smile widening a bit.

**A/N: And that's it. **

**Oh wow I nearly threw up while writing this... It always makes me sad when things happen to Jamie... :(**

**I hate Pitch so freaking much! He is a tiny little b*stard!**

**Well the next chapter will contain some fluff, because I really need fluff right now ^^. **

**So as this is my first time writing rape, reviews are appreciated.**

**And just so you know, Flames are the stuff Pitch uses to make his nightmare-toys, so don't produce them!**

**See ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Backness! I'm so terribly sorry for the long delay, but I was working on two major projects!**_

_**One is going to be a new story that I'm going to start in the next 2 weeks and the other one is called life, which has been a bit rough at the moment...**_

_**Ok so before I let you read this chapter I want to apologize again! I promised you some fluff, but a little change in the plot in my head made it impossible for this chapter... Sorry about that :/**_

_**So here's the new chapter enjoy ;)**_

The building wasn't really big, Jamie had counted five floors plus a basement. But there were no windows and no doors that lead outside of it. Whenever Jamie opened a door, he landed back in the room with the bed and his ripped clothes. He was about to freak out. How was he supposed to get away from there if all the doors showed him the same filthy room, connected to the same filthy memory.

Jamie stopped and sat down. It was only now that the fully realized what Pitch had done. He had raped him. Took his virginity and replaced it with his dirty seeds. To Jamie it almost felt like he put a sign there saying "I was first – Pitch". He began to cry again. If only Jack had saved him! If only Jack would at least come to save him now! But no he had stuff to do.

/scene/

Jack hated being in Paris. At least he hated being there alone. It was the city of love, but still the winterspirit felt awfully alone. If only Jamie would be with him. But now that he was finished bringing snow to Paris, he could check on Jamie again. So off he flew to Burgess.

/break/

He was over Burgess Downtown when he saw a strange house he had never seen before. It was strange, because it had no windows or doors. And it had this dark aura surrounding it. Jack figured Jamie could wait a little and flew to the strange building, to take a closer look.

/scene/

Jamie couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out! And he needed to get out fast! If there was no way out, maybe he could make one! He had an idea. Quickly Jamie went through a door into the room with the bed. And there it was. A chair in the corner of the room. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing, so the boy took the chair and left the room. And then he slammed it into the wall. He knew it wouldn't work, but it was better than just sitting there and cry. He was about to give up, when suddenly the wall broke, letting fresh air and light into the building. And in the ice-covered hole stood a confused Jack Frost.

"What are you doing here Jamie?" asked Jack still confused. "Pitch captured me, and brought me here!" said an equally confused Jamie. "Pitch? But I thought we..." Jamie stopped him mid-sentence: "No he's back Jack! And he's stronger!" "Well. The more important part is: Are you ok?", asked Jack. "Yes! I'm fine", lied Jamie, "Let's just get you outta here please!" "Alright.", said Jack taking Jamie in his arms, "Hey Wind! Take us to Jamie's!"

_**A/N: And stop. Again sorry for the lack of fluff...**_

_**I just wanted to thank everyone who gives me some of his/her time to read my story it means a lot to me!**_

_**Special thanks to MaliJo for the very helpful review!**_

_**Don't forget to R&R please!**_


End file.
